Fun and Games
by jessreadsff
Summary: Cato/ Katniss. It all started in the training center. That was the day he knew she was different. That was the day he saw her as competition. That was the day he knew he'd never let her go. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**KPOV**

These people were barbarians, and yet they thought themselves more civilized than the rest of us. I gazed down on the citizens of the capital from the roof of the training center, and the only emotion I could summon was deep disgust.

"They make you angry," his voice came from no more than three feet behind me.

"What do you want, Cato?" I sighed. For some reason, the district 2 male tribute had taken a liking to me.

Memories of our first day in the training center came to my mind.

Haymitch had advised Peeta and me not to show our strengths to the other tributes. Peeta, of course, heeded Haymitch's advice. Me... not so much. I didn't like the way the careers looked at the rest of us. You could tell that they didn't see any of the rest of us as a threat. Well, I'd show them just how threatening I could be.

I headed straight for the archery station, pointedly ignoring the shocked look on Peeta's face. Many of the other tributes watched me curiously, but I made sure that I had the attention of the careers before I took my first shot. I took the shot, and hit the target dead center.

I looked around the training center at the shocked looks that occupied the faces of everyone that had been watching me... everyone except the boy from 2.

The look in his cold, blue eyes nearly made me drop my bow. His eyes weren't calculating, vengeful or even angry. He looked at me as if I were something to be conquered.

"You're not like the rest of us; are you, 12?" The sound of his voice brought me back to the present. Cato had come to stand so close beside me that we were almost touching.

Against my better judgment, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"This isn't all black and white to you."

"If by that you mean that I'll most likely have a little more difficulty than you careers when it comes to slaughtering children, then I'll take that as a complement."

With nothing left to say to the monster, I turned to leave.

"You don't know me, 12," his voice was quiet and vehement at the same time.

"I'll consider myself lucky," I tossed back over my shoulder as I continued putting distance between me and the brutal career. I was suddenly exhausted.

* * *

Should I continue?

Also, please check out my profile page!


	2. Chapter 2

Phew! Sorry for the ungodly long wait y'all but I've been busy starting my senior year in college and finishing my second novella (Route Refuge- available later this year) , so it couldn't be helped. I'm gonna try to update once a week, but I make no promises.

Chapter 2

Because the odds never seemed to be in my favor, Haymitch was waiting for me when I got back to district 12's floor.

"Where were you?" His tone of voice wasn't chastising, but the conversational way he was speaking scared me more than him being angry would have. It was like he was trying to lure me into a false sense of security.

"I was on the roof..." I answered hesitantly. "Well, bye."

"Not so fast, Sweetheart. I think you and I need to have a little chat." Crap. He walked over to one of the couches in the living room and motioned for me to follow him. We sat in silence for a few long moments, each one becoming more uncomfortable than the one prior.

"I had an interesting conversation with Peeta after dinner," he began. Snitch! "I coulda sworn that I specifically told the two of you not to show off your strengths to the other tributes!" Angry Haymitch had officially made his entrance.

"You weren't there, Haymitch!" I lashed out. "You didn't see how those stupid careers were looking at the rest of us. It was like we weren't even worth a second thought to them."

"So you let your pride sign your death warrant?!"

"What in heaven's name is going on out here?" Haymitch and I turned to see Effie -still in full wig and make-up- glaring at us. "Katniss, back to bed this instant! You need your rest."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I woul've gone into the games early just to get away from Haymitch when he went all father/protector on me. I much preferred his drunken uncle routine.

The next morning saw me in the training center earlier than the other tributes. As much as I hated to admit it, what Haymitch said last night had really gotten to me. I'd already stupidly shown off my one skill to a room full of people who wanted me dead. I needed every second of training I could get, and I needed to do it in private.

I bypassed the survival stations. There was no harm in using those in front of the other tributes. I wasn't particularly comfortable tackling the swordsmanship station either. My recent lapse in judgment aside, I considered myself a smart girl. I knew that if it came down to hand to hand combat between me and any of the careers, I was a goner.

I decided that evasion was my best bet and headed over to the obstacle course section of the training center.

"I didn't peg you for an early bird, twelve."

"Are you following me now?" I asked with a sigh as I turned around and saw Cato standing a few paces behind me.

He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, twelve, but it would appear that great minds think alike."

"Now who's flattering themselves," I countered.

"So, are we gonna run this thing or what?" He asked, pointedly ignoring my quip and staring steadfastly at the obstacle course in front of us.

"No thanks. I prefer to train alone if it's all the same to you." I began walking away. My plans were now effectively ruined.

"Are you afraid of me, twelve?" Cato taunted.

Against my better judgment, I turned around.

"No," I said from between clenched teeth. It took every once of self restraint I had not to slap him and make the cocky smirk on his face disappear.

"Prove it. Race me through this thing. If you win, I'll do one thing of your choice with no questions asked. If I win, you'll do the same. Deal?"

"Deal," I answered before I could really think about it.

Why did I feel like I'd just made a deal with the devil?

_**A/N**_

Please review! I'll hopefully see you guys next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**KPOV **

"One," Cato taunted with an arrogant smirk.

"Two," I said as I tensed myself to run.

"Three," we both said as we shot the first obstacle, a rope ladder with mismatched perches.

I had an obvious advantage with this obstacle, since Cato's bulky muscles mad it harder for him to maneuver up the unsteady contraption. I quickly surpassed him, and moved on to a series of metal bars lined up to stretch across the room much farther than I'm sure anyone's endurance could handle.

Cato quickly appeared beside me, and got started on the set of metal bars. I followed suit, but was no match for his physical strength. The muscles in his arms bulged as he swiftly neared the last of the bars. By the time I'd finished with the bars, Cato was almost done with the final obstacle, which consisted of crawling under some sadistic-looking barbed wire. I dropped to the floor and shimmied under the wire as quickly as I could, but it was too late. Cato cleared the wire before I was even halfway through.

When I did finally finish the obstacle course, Cato stood above the barbed wire obstacle with his arms crossed over his chest. He offered me his hand, but I refused it. I stood to my feet and looked him squarely in the eye.

"What do you want?" I asked. He'd beaten me, and I was not happy about it.

"I want you to join the career pack in the arena. I want you to fight by my side instead of Baker boy's"

"You're out of your mind." My voice sounded disbelieving even to me.

"That's what I want 12. None of us can shoot a bow and arrow like you. I want to make sure that I have the best shot at winning possible."

"I'm not fighting with anybody. I came into this alone, and I'm getting out of it alone. No alliances."

"You seem to have forgotten that you have no choice in the matter," Cato taunted.

My hand was itching to slap the smug grin off his face. "You wanna bet? I'd rather die than team up with you and your gang of monsters!"

With that, I stalked out of the training center. I'd return when the rest of the tributes came to train. Being alone with Cato was suddenly at the bottom of my list of things I wanted to do.

**A/N**

**Short I know, but how would you guys like me to update on Sunday? S****o I just started a little advice column/blog. The link is on my profile. If I get one follower and one comment on my first post, I will update this story again on Sunday. **

**As always be sure to review this chapter, and thank you so much for reading it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How much have you had to drink today, Haymitch?" I asked as I stared at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he was actually trying to get me to consider Cato's offer.

"I'm perfectly sober," he insisted. "There can only be one victor, but allying yourself with the careers will give you a better chance at surviving until the end."

I snorted. "Have you forgotten how utterly I loathe the careers almost as much as I do the capitol?"

"How could I forget," he grumbled. "I'm just asking you to consider it. Don't be stupid, sweetheart. This alliance is your best bet home. You want to win don't you?"

"Not this way."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not really in a position to be picky."

I hated to admit it, and I wouldn't out loud, but he was right. I knew that I wasn't the most likely tribute to win the games. True, I could survive in the wilderness. I knew how to hunt, and I could take anything down with a bow. But if it came down to hand-to-hand combat with Cato or Thresh, I was toast.

"What about Peeta," I sighed.

"What about me?" Peeta asked, startling me and Haymitch with his silent entrance.

"Katniss just became a career," Haymitch announced helpfully.

"What?" The look of absolute betrayal in his eyes was too much, and I had to look away.

"Peeta, it's not what you think."

"The hell it's not! You're a traitor, Katniss! You're willing to turn your back on everything you stand for just to save your own skin!"

"I'm not like you, Peeta! I'm not good and noble like you! I'm me, and I'm scared, and I have to get back to 12 if it's the last thing I do, so excuse me if I don't meet your high moral standards!"

I stormed past him, and out the door of district 12's suite. I bypassed the elevator, and took the stairs instead.

"Going somewhere, 12?"

I sighed heavily and looked up into Cato's smirking face. "Why don't you take the elevator like a normal person?"

"Elevators are for people who don't have the endurance to climb stairs."

"Riiiight," I said while rolling my eyes. "My answer's yes," I muttered.

"What was that, 12? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said my answer is yes. I want us to be allies."

A sinister grin spread across his face, and Peeta's words from earlier came back to me. _"You're a traitor, Katniss!"_

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry this took me so long, guys. This last year of college has been crazy busy. Don't forget to review please!_**


End file.
